Cerita Cinta
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: Ini adalah cerita cinta dan cinta ini dibumbui segala masalah, tentang persahabatan, konflik yang rumit. Apakah mereka sanggup menghadapinya?/bad summarry/RnR please... :D
1. Chapter 1

**CERITA CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair(s) : AKAKURO, AOKISE, MIDOTAKA, MURAHIMU**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI, OOC, AU, dll.**

 **Tidak suka jangan baca OK!**

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah cuaca yang damai membuat semua orang beramai-ramai keluar dari selimut untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar di pagi ini. Begitupun dengan pemuda bersurai baby blue ini yang dengan segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Kamar bercat biru muda serupa dengan surainya ini sangat nyaman dan membuat semua orang yang memasukinya merasa betah berlama-lama di dalamnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian pemuda berambut biru langit itu keluar dengan sebuah handuk di pinggangnya, berjalan ke arah lemari pakaianya dan mengambil baju seragam SMA Teiko. Pemuda itu Kuroko Tetsuya memakai seragamnya dengan cepat, walaupun waktu masih pagi namun, ada jadwal latihan basket pagi ini. Tidak mau membuat yang lain menunggu keterlambatanya dan mendapatkan 'hukuman' neraka dari kapten renkarnasi iblis yang di takuti seluruh murid Teiko terebut.

Setelah dirasa semua rapi tanpa membuang waktu dia segera berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Di tengah jalan Kuroko bertemu Aomine Daiki pemuda berkulit tan ini merangkul bahu Kuroko akrab sekaligus menyapanya. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa sebal dengan makhluk dim ini karena selalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" _Ohayo_ , Tetsu."

" _Ohayo_ , Aomine- _kun_."

"Kurokocchi..." sebuah suara cempreng memekakan telinga dan terjangan maut datang dari pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Se..sak, Kise- _kun_." Ucap Kuroko terbata akibat pelukan maut Kise Ryota.

"Lepaskan Tetsu kau mau membunuhnya hah!" Aomine Daiki melepaskan pelukan Kise dengan menarik krah bagian belakang baju seragamnya.

"Huuwaa.. maaf Kurokocchi.." Kise Ryota melepaskan pelukkan mautnya, Kuroko mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, nanodayo? Bukan berarti aku ingin tau, nanodayo." Kata pemuda bersurai hijau sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sei _nchi_ pun.

" _Doumo_ , Midorima- _kun_." Kuroko Tetsuya menyapa pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut, Midorima Shintaro.

Mereka bergegas menuju _gym_ sebelum Si raja gunting mengamuk karena mereka terlambat latihan pagi. Namun, sepertinya Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka terbukti Sang kapten Teiko sudah berada disana menatap datar kelima makhluk pelangi tersebut. Membuat udara di dalam _gym_ menjadi lebih dingin, semua orang disana merinding disko kecuali pemuda bersurai baby blue tampak tak menujukkan ekspresi takut sedikitpun.

Para kisedai merasa takjub dengan sikap kalem Kuroko Tetsuya, dia tidak menujukkan rasa takut sedikitpun dengan aura hitam Sang kapten bersurai merah. Sang kapten Akashi Seijuurou pemuda berambut merah saat ini sedang _badmood_ , aura hitam terus menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak menyukai keterlambatan teman-temannya ( budak-budaknya ), maka dari itu Akashi memerintahkan latihan dilipat gandakan menjadi lima kali lipat.

Kiseki no Sedai sangat syok mendengar latihan 'neraka' dari kapten iblis merah dihadapannya, Kise Ryota sudah mewek, kacamata Midorima Shintaro retak, kulit tan Aomine Daiki sudah pucat, Murasakibara Atsushi menjatuhkan 'kekasih' nya, hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Oi, Akashi kenapa meningkatkan latihan kami?" Daiki melancarkan protes, tidak sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri makhluk dakian ini.

"Ada masalah, Daiki?" Sang kapten merah menyeringai seram.

"Tidak ada." Paras Aomine Daiki pucat pasi.

"Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko Tetsuya bersuara.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Bisa di mulai latihannya, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Baiklah."

Menu latihan hari ini sangat berat sepertinya Akashi Seijuurou sedang pms latihan 'neraka' dari Sang iblis membuat kaki kelima manusia pelangi seakan lumpuh bahkan, pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai sudah pingsan sekarang akibat kelelahan. Akashi Seijuurou segera menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya yang pingsan saat ini, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya sebenarnya.

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya ke tempat istirahat di pinggir lapangan raut khawatir sangat ketara di paras tampannya. Stamina Kuroko Tetsuya memang terbilang lemah di antara pemuda lainnya, apa lagi latihan berat ala Akashi Seijuurou kapten renkarnasi iblis dari neraka. Akashi merasa bersalah telah membuat Kuroko pingsan sekarang ini, tak lama Kuroko membuka kelopak mata manik sewarna langit musim panas itu mengerjab sekali membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya membuat hati Akashi lega.

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa, Akashi- _kun_."

"Syukurlah."

Mereka keluar dari gym bersama-sama Akashi masih terlihat khawatir dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, dirinya senantiasa berjalan di samping pemuda baby blue tersebut. Tampaknya kepedulian kapten iblis bersurai merah hanya ditujukan untuk pemuda manis itu saja. Empat orang sisanya mencibir perilaku Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou yang pilih kasih tentunya dalam hati masing-masing mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendapat perhatian dari sang kapten hanya bisa merona malu, tentu dengan kepala ditundukkan agar teman-teman yang lain tidak melihat wajahnya memerah saat ini. Namun Akashi masih bisa melihat kejadian langka dari pemuda manis disampingnya jangan remehkan ' _Emperor Eyes_ ' yang dimilikinya. Akashi tersenyum saat menyadari wajah merona pemuda yang membuat hatinya tertarik, apapun yang terjadi pemuda manis nan imut ini harus menjadi miliknya, karena dirinya absolut.

"Tetsuya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Akashi menarik perhatian pemuda _icy blue_ tersebut.

"Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ayo kita cari tempat lain, Tetsuya."

"Ha'i, Akashi- _kun_."

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan yang lainnya tidak memperdulikan bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring saat ini, Kuroko bingung dengan permintaan tiba-tiba kaptennya. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kapten mereka dengan sang bayangan mereka tetap berjalan menuju kelas mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Sementara itu pemuda baby blue masih mengikuti kemanapun sang kapten membawanya pergi, tak selang waktu lama mereka tiba di atap Akashi membuka pintu atap mempersilahkan Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke atap sekolah diikuti Akashi Seijuurou lalu menutup pintunya. Tetsuya sangat gugup dihadapan kaptennya ini penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan Akashi dengannya disini.

Akashi menggenggam tangat putih pucat nan mungil kuroko, tentu saja hal ini sangat membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut. Tidak pernah menyangka Akashi akan memegang tangannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin keluar dari dadanya. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri ingin segera mematenkan pemuda manis nan imut tersebut menjadi miliknya, maka dari itu Akashi langsung mengatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, jadilah kekasihku." Katanya tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_?" manik secerah langit biru itu membulat.

" _Aishiteru_ , Tetsuya." Akashi mengulanginya sekali lagi.

" _Aishiteru mo_ , Akashi- _kun._ " Kata Tetsuya lirih masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian hari ini.

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya. _Aishiteru_." Akashi Seijuurou memeluk erat pemuda mungil tersebut.

Tetsuya membalas pelukan kekasihnya hatinya bahagia sekarang ini, mereka terus berpelukan di atap sekolah tersebut. akashi mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan Kuroko memenjamkan matanya menerima perlakuan kekasihnya ini, semakin dekat kemudian mereka bersatu dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Namun semakin lama ciuman tersebut semakin menuntut Akashi melumat lembut bibir didepannya muka Kuroko semakin memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Karena Akashi merasa pemuda manis didepannya kehabisan oksigen dengan sedikit enggan melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Kuroko terengah-engah setelah Akashi mengjauhkan wajahnya seikit hanya untuk mendapati wajah merona kekasihnya. Sambil terkekeh kecil Akashi Seijuurou menuntun Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkan atap saksi bisu bersatunya kapten iblis bersurai merah dengan pemuda manis bersurai baby blue, jika para anggota kiseki no sedai mengetauinya reaksi apa yang dikeluarkan mereka? Pasti sangat menghebohkan seluruh sekolah SMA Teiko, kita tunggu saja.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

See you next chapter

Kritik, saran selalu dinanti...

Sigh,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair(s) : AKAKURO, AOKISE, MIDOTAKA, MURAHIMU**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI, OOC, AU, dll.**

 **Tidak suka jangan baca OK!**

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti Kota Kyoto, mentari pagi menerobos di celah jendela menyebabkan terusiknya tidur pemuda manis bersurai biru muda itu. Pemuda itu Kuroko Tetsuya membuka mata perlahan memperlihatkan manik sewarna langit musim panas miliknya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dan mencoba bangun namun, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Mencoba menyingkirkan perlahan lengan itu perlahan tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap pemuda disampingnya.

Gerakan pelan pemuda manis tersebut ternyata telah mengusik tidur lelap pemuda yang memeluknya tersebut. pemuda bersurai merah itu menggeliat pelan lalu membuka manik _heterochrome_ nya yang menawan. Pemuda merah Akashi Seijuurou mengerjapkan pelan untuk menfokuskan pandangannya yang sempat buram karena bangun tidur. Ia tersenyum lembut mendapati pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ tengah menatap dirinya polos.

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou telah tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah yang di beli pemuda Akashi tersebut. Sejak mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih Akashi Seijuurou memaksa kekasihnya untuk tinggal di apartemen mewahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya dapat pasrah menerima perintah _absolut_ kapten bersurai merah tersebut. Sesuai dugaan sebelumnya selang beberapa jam setelah penembakan di atap sekolah SMA Teiko tersebut gempar mendengar bahwa malaikat manis bersurai _baby blue_ menjadi kekasih kapten renkarnasi iblis dari neraka Akashi Seijuurou.

Hari pertama jadian pasangan merah biru ini semakin lengket saja, ketika para _Kiseki no Sedai_ mendengar berita tersebut mereka hanya tersenyum tipis sebab mereka sudah mengetahui Sang kapten sudah menaruh perasaan khusus terhadap pemuda manis pemilik hawa keberadaan tipis tersebut. Hanya saja Kise Ryota masih belum ikhlas menerimanya, dia mewek tidak rela malaikat kesayangannya bersatu dengan iblis merah tukang nyiksa. Hal itu malah berakibat fatal Kise Ryota dihujani gunting merah kesayangan Akashi dan porsi latihan yang meningkat sepuluh kali lipat, akibatnya bisa di tebak Kise Ryota tepar di _gym_ dengan peluh mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

Anggota _Kisedai_ yang lain hanya dapat mendoakan semoga Kise Ryota di terima di sisi-Nya, karena telah menentang Raja iblis bergunting merah. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa perihatin melihat nasib Kise Ryota yang sedang disiksa kekasihnya, begitu pula dengan Aomine Daiki nampak tidak tega melihat sahabatnya disiksa sang kapten. Midorima Shintaro hanya menyatakan keberuntungan gemini ada di urutan terakhir dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang berzodiak aquarius.

Sejak saat itulah semua orang di sekolah tersebut tak berani dekat-dekat dengan pemain bayangan _Kiseki no sedai_ bila tidak ingin terror gunting menemui mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mengela napas lelah kekasih merahnya sangat _overprotektif_ pada dirinya. Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai puas dengan reaksi siswa-siswi akan ancamannya jika berani mendekati Tetsuyanya.

Suasana kamar itu hening menyelimuti kedua pemuda tersebut, Si surai merah malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba melepaskan kaitan lengan kekasihnya dari pinggangnya, namun bukannya terlepas malah sekarang tubuh mungilnya di tindih oleh Akashi. Dia enggan melepaskan pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tidak mengizinkan pemuda manis itu menjauh darinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , tolong lepaskan aku!" Kata Tetsuya datar.

"Tetsuya, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi manja.

"Mandi, Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya datar.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bareng saja!" katanya sambil menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak mau, Akashi- _kun_ mesum." Teriak Kuroko sambil meronta.

Tak memakan waktu lama Kuroko keluar kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap, dia tidak mau pagi-pagi jadi korban _rape_ Akashi Seijuurou. Begitu sang surai biru muda kesayangannya keluar dari kamar mandi, giliran Si surai merah memasuki kamar mandi tersebut dengan muka cemberut karena tidak berhasil mengajak Kuroko Tetsuya mandi bersamannya. Sang kekasih hati mengusap surai birunya yang basah dengan handuk tidak memperdulikan kekesalan kekasih merahnya tersebut. Sejak mereka mejadi pasangan entah mengapa tingkat kemesuman Akashi meningkat drastis, Kuroko selalu protes dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan, Akashi menjadi semakin _posessive_ serta _protektive_ dengan Kuroko sejak saat itu. Setelah kejadian menghebohkan tadi pasangan merah-biru ini berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil mewah keluarga Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou masih memeluk pinggang pemuda manis di sampingnya seakan enggan melepaskan pemuda biru langit dari sisinya.

Pagi yang indah di warnai pertengkaran seperti suami-istri oleh pasangan merah-biru ini, setelah kejadian tidak terduga tadi mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Pemuda bersurai merah duduk tenang disampingnya Kuroko duduk menghadap televisi. Lengan kekar Akashi melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Kuroko, sebenarnya Kuroko ingin melepaskan lengan Akashi dipinggangnya namun, setiap berhasil lepas lengan tersebut kembali melingkar dipinggangnya. Kuroko Tetsuya duduk tenang di depan televisi seolah tidak menganggap Akashi ada disampingnya, hal itu membuat kekasihnya kesal dia tidak suka diabaikan.

Wajah mereka berdekatan hingga napas hangat Akashi menerpa wajahnya, muka Kuroko memerah melihat kedekatan mereka. Tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kuroko semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu secepat kilat mengecup bibir plum yang sangat menggoda tersebut. Wajah Kuroko semakin merah sekarang hingga ke telinga dia menyembunyikan dirinya ke ceruk leher Akashi, membuat Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Akashi Seijuurou sangat senang melihat sang kekasih bermanja padanya, Kuroko segera beranjak meninggalkan ranjang ke kamar mandi. Akashi berniat menyusul Kuroko dia ingin mandi bersama sang kekasih namun, Kuroko telah mengetahui niat terselubung kekesih merahnya sontak menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Akashi memcoba mengetuknya berkali-kali meminta pemuda manis bersurai biru langit tersebut membuka pintunya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menggubrisnya pemuda manis itu mandi dengan santai mengabaikan iblis merah (Akashi Seijuurou) kekasihnya.

 **Skip time!**

Mobil mewah tersebut melaju dengan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju SMA Teiko, didalam mobil mewah tersebut tampak pasangan merah biru ini sedang berdebat. Pemuda manis itu melayangkan protesnya pada Sang kekasih yang duduk disampingnya namun, tampaknya protesannya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Kesal karena diabaikan Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi 'Iblis merah bergunting' Akashi Seijuurou.

Gerbang SMA Teiko semakin terlihat di kejauhan para siswa tampak memasuki gerbang tersebut santai, begitu pula dengan pemuda berkulit tan bersurai biru _navy_ berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke saku celana. Dibelakangnya mengikuti empat pemuda tampan dengan rambut warna-warni, dengan tingkah _absrud_ tidak pernah tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Keempat pemuda warna-warni tersebut segera menghampiri mobil mewah yang terpakir disana, tampak pemuda baby blue keluar dari mobil dan segera meraih tangan pemuda bersurai pirang menjauh dari tempat mobil sang kekasih terpakir. Tidak memperdulikan delikan tajam menghujani punggungnya dari belakang, pemuda pirang hanya bisa pasrah saat di tarik oleh pemuda di depannya keringat dingin mengucur deras ketika menyadari tatapan tajam sang kapten menghujam punggungnya seraya merapalkan doa semoga Sang Raja Iblis tidak murka dan melipatgandakan latihan nerakanya.

 **Skip time!**

 _Kiseki_ _No_ _Sedai_ sudah berkeringat dingin melihat aura kelam Sang Kapten, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap polos sang kekasih di hadapannya. Mereka sekarang di dalam _gym_ sekolah Teiko, entah sang kapten sedang PMS atau sedang _badmood_ karena mengadakan latihan basket sepagi ini. Akashi Seijuurou tampaknya ingin menyiksa teman (budak) nya saat ini, manik heterochromianya menatap tajam setiap manusia di depannya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ merasa merinding di tatap sangat _intens_ nan tajam oleh kaptennya.

' _Sepertinya neraka akan segera datang, nanodayo/ssu/chin!'_ Batin kelimanya serempak. (kompak amat -,-").

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Akashi memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memulai latihan, menu latihan kali ini sedikit berbeda menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Bahkan, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah terkapar di lantai _gym_ begitu Sang Kapten meneriakkan kata istirahat setelah dua jam latihan pagi itu. Hal tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis tak bersisa, begitu istirahat diucapkan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di lantai dengan posisi _absrud_. Kise Ryota telentang menghadap langit-langit _gym_ , Aomine Daiki berbaring di samping pemuda pirang dengan handuk menempel di wajahnya. Midorima Shintaro duduk bersandar di bench sambil meneguk air dengan brutal, Murasakibara Atsushi cepat-cepat mencari _snack_ nya dan sibuk ngemil di pinggir lapangan. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou saja yang masih terlihat bugar tak tampak kelelahan sedikitpun, sang manajer tim Momoi Satsuki membagikan minuman dan handuk kepada seluruh tim kecuali Aomime Daiki yang terlebih dulu mengambil jatah handuk beserta minumannya.

Akashi Seijuuro dengan santainya menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak beranjak dari tidurannya di tengah lapangan. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak memerdulikan sang kekasih yang sekarang menghampirinya, terlalu malas untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan santai, sedikit kesal dengan sikap pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya. Kuroko Tetsuya dengan napas terengah-engah mengstabilkan napasnya yang hampir putus, menu latihan yang diberikan Sang kapten memang mematikan. Akashi telah sampai ke tempat Kuroko berbaring mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda biru itu dan membelai lembut pipi kenyal sang kekasih.

Sedikit iba dengan kondisi Tetsuya-nya yang kepayahan mengambil napas setelah latihan neraka sekarang ini. Anggota tim yang lain memperhatikan interaksi pemuda merah biru tersebut dengan tatapan menarik. Aomine Daiki bahkan sudah berganti posisi duduk di samping pemuda bersurai kuning. Murasakibara Atsushi segera meraih snacknya tercinta dan memakannya dengan cepat, Midorima Shintaro menenggak minumnya cepat hingga tandas satu botol saking hausnya. Latihan pagi ini selesai karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Akashi menggendong kuroko menuju kelas karena sang _babyblue_ tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan.

Suasana ruang kelas tempat para pelangi berada ramai luar biasa seketika hening melihat pasangan merah biru itu memasuki kelas dengan pemuda manis tertidur di punggung tegap Akashi muda tersebut. Akashi dengan santainya berjalan ke bangkunya barisan ketiga dari belakang. Akashi menurunkan Kuroko dengan lembut namun, gerakan pelan itu sedikit mengusik tidur nyenyak sang pemuda _babyblue_ perlahan kelopak pucat itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris _aquamarine_ yang menawan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyadari _uke_ kesayangannya terbangun.

"Ha'i, Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko sedikit serak akibat baru bangun tidur.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kurokochi, apa kamu baik-baik saja- _ssu_?" Pemuda kuning itu menyanyakan keadaan pemuda manis berambut biru dengan kecemasan terpahat di paras manisnya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Kise- _kun_."

"Syukurlah- _ssu_."

Karena guru mata pelajaran pertama sudah datang, mereka menghentikan semua kegiatannya perhatian mereka tertuju ke depan dimana sang guru menerangkan pelajaran. Suasana kelas menjadi hening semua penghuninya berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap pelajaran sastra Jepang yang menjadi pelajaran pertama saat ini. Pemuda manis itu tampak terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya sepertinya tidurnya tadi belum terpuaskan hingga dirinya kurang fokus, segala tingkahnya diperhatikan dengan baik oleh sang _Emperor_ disampingnya. Akashi Seijuurou mengusap lembut puncak kepala pemuda biru disampingnya ini memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk sang kekasih terlelap damai disampingnya.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu...

Semoga chapter ini nyambung dan ceritanya tidak membosankan, jika pembaca menemukan typo(s) kasih tahu di kotak review. Moga-moga tidak mengecewakan ya...

See you next chapter.

Sign,

Syabyaku

Balas review :

Guest : ini sudah lanjut rasa penasarannya udah berkurang tidak? Makasih sudah review. Maaf apdetnya lelet, chapter depan moga bisa apdet cepat.

Synstropezia : hehehe,,,, maaf _feel_ nya memang tidak ada itu spontan melintas di otak langsung ku tulis takut ilang idenya. Jadi, jadiannya AkaKuro kurang ngena di hati. Yee bertambah akakuro shipper lagi terimakasih udah kasih komentar untuk fic abal ini. Saya bingung mau panggil _Senpai_ apa, makasih udah sempetin review.


End file.
